


A+ for Hugs

by Loup_Aigre



Series: Adventures in Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Stiles, Fanart, Gen, Wolf Derek, cause I'm bored, drawing is fun, huggy hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been reading too much angst lately and needed some fluff. This happened. Also my first try at art on my iPad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A+ for Hugs

 

Come join me on Tumblr!  [michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. If you'd like to see more give me a holler, I'm up for suggestions.


End file.
